What he saw
by Volunteer95
Summary: Harry has an edict memory, Opal the house elf has been looking for him since Halloween 1981, and when she finds him he's hurt and passed out in the snow. When help is given and Harry is taken home, who is the man sitting in the living room that's been looking for him as well. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Having an edict memory wasn't abnormal by any means, but having magic made Harry's memory even more impressive. He was six at the time headed toward seven from what the orphanage could tell. He had one memory of a birthday party, but he couldn't make sense of what month it was or what happened after. There were other things in his memory that didn't make sense; sadly though he knew no one that could help him make sense of them. At a young age, around perhaps fifteen months or so, he'd been dropped at people they said were his realtives. He'd remained with the Dursleys for around 140 days based on the fact that he arrived during what he figured was Halloween (he'd made this assumption based on the memory of being dressed up shortly before he'd arrived). His memories showed a lady with red hair and green eyes along with a man that had dark black hair and glasses. On the day that he had been dropped at the Dursleys, both of them had been killed by... Just then there was a knock at the door and he waved his hand sending a toy train and the tracks under his bed. For all of his intelligence he was still a kid...and he had no one to protect him. 

Opal had been looking for her young master for a long time; ever since that horrible Halloween and what had happened. Sirius had been sent to Azkaban at first and had barely gotten out; now both she and Sirius spent their time trying to find Harry. She had one small advantage, she had been binded to Harry at birth. All it would take would be a strong burst of accidental magic and she would be able to find where he was. 

The door opened and Mrs. Staunton entered with a scowl on her face and a paddle in hand.

"Is there a particular reason that you're in here instead of with the other children like you're supposed to be?" Mrs. Staunton questioned and Harry knew he was in for it.

"I was told I could go ahead and go to bed." Harry explained. He knew he shouldn't have listened, but he trusted the person that told him he could.

"Oh I know what you were told, however Rupert seems to agree that he only let you go because you were whinning about being sick. Obviously though you're perfectly fine. I think that I've put up with you long enough." Mrs. Staunton growled and jerked Harry from the room.

As he left his room he caught Rupert's face; he looked apologetic but at the same time he also looked relieved. That's when it hit Harry, Rupert had protected himself first even though he considered Harry a friend. 

About thirty minutes later found Harry lying outside in the cold with tears streaming down his face. Even though he had magic he hadn't been able to stop it until it was almost over. He wasn't even completely sure what happened, but he figured it was his magic protecting him somehow (most likely accidental magic; he'd read about it in a book he had but it hadn't went into detail). Mrs. Staunton had stopped in mid hit, her hands had slammed against her sides, and she'd fallen backwards. Thankfully she was still alive and he hadn't become a murder, but it was times like this when he wanted his family back. He felt his eyes growing heavy and as hard as he fought it he felt himself giving over to the need to sleep. 

As she popped into the clearing her heart stopped. A little boy that looked no older than perhaps three or four was curled in up in a fetal position and he was bleeding. As she got closer she felt lightheaded; without a doubt in her mind this was her Harry. She had felt a pull and followed, but she never really thought she would find him. There was no denying it though, he looked so much like his Dad with his Mom's eyes. She gently picked him up and in a moment she was gone. With any luck she would have him back where he belonged in no more than an hour. 

Roarke was sitting in his office when a goblin came running in that a house elf had just popped into the bank demanding to talk to him. Roarke's eyes widened a fraction before he gave the order to have the elf escorted to him. There was only one house elf he could think of that would request a meeting with him and he hadn't spoken to that family in around five years. Before he had more time to think on it though the goblin was back and ushering a house elf in that was holding a little boy.

"Thank-you; that will be all. I'll call if I need any help or assistance with this." Roarke informed the younger goblin who nodded before taking off. As he turned he noticed the elf had already seated herself and had the little boy resting beside her.

"How may I help you?" Roarke inquired looking for some clue that she belonged to the family he thought.

"My name is Opal and I came to you because you're the only one in Gringotts that I can trust to be confidential with this. I believe that this little boy was kidnapped a little over five years ago and from a family that you work with often. I don't want to prematurely assume that's who he is, but regardless he needs to be healed. I found him at a muggle orphanage and he's been beaten. It looks like the abuse has happened ever since he was taken on Halloween night 1981." Opal elaborated making sure that Roarke understood who she believed the little boy to be without her actually saying it.

If anyone found out who he might be before she could get him to safety there would be a full on war.

"I will help you and if this is who you think it is I can offer protection from who was expected of taking him. I owe this little boy's Dad a lot as you well know and I have yet to fulfill my duties since that night." Roarke admitted and Opal nodded before turning to lift the little boy.

"In that case I think it would be a good idea to take him to the hospital wing within Gringotts. Though I must insist only the most trusted healer be allowed to see him." Opal insisted knowing she was treading on possibe thin ice. That didn't matter though, she had been intrusted with Harry's care and she would not fail again.

"My wife is a healer; we can take him to my personal quarters and she can care for him there." Roarke decided and Opal nodded following him out. 

Sirius was sipping on a cup of hot coffee when the owl flew in. As he realized who the owl was from he almost dropped his cup; the seal on the front was Opal's personal one and it had one message...Harry had been found. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry blinked and felt around for his glasses finding them on a table beside him. As he took in his surroundings he froze. He had absolutely no idea where he was. The room was a soft golden color and the sheets on the bed he was on were a soft sky blue. He went to sit up and softly winced; while his wounds weren't open anymore they were still tender.

"Easy, Harry, you don't want to move to much right now." Roarke advised and Harry's head swiveled around as he stared at what he knew to be the goblin king.

"You're...you're the King of the Goblins." Harry managed and Roarke smiled softly.

Wherever Harry had been and whoever had been charged with his care hadn't stopped the young boy from somehow learning of magic.

"How did you know that, Harry?" Roarke inquired and Harry felt his eyes widened as he realzied that Roarke had been addressing him as Harry from the start.

"I found books on the magical world inside the library at the orphanage I live at. I have a photographic memory and I think my magic has made it even more photographic than normal. I have memories of magic and when I found the books I knew I hadn't just made it all up to get away from the world. One of the books was self-updating and it depicted the leaders in the magic world." Harry explained and was shocked. Usually when he was around strangers he almost stopped talking altogether, but for some reason Roarke was easy to talk to.

"Ah, I see. Well, Harry, there are some things we need to talk about. I know you have questions and I'll answer them the best I can, but I need to tell you some things first. Is that ok with you?" Roarke probed and at Harry's hesitant nod he continued.

"First what can you tell me about where you've been?" Roarke inquired sitting in a chair beside the bed Harry was on. Harry paused and thought about what he should say. He wasn't supposed to talk about what happened, but on the other hand he was finally in the magical world. Maybe, just maybe, if he were honest with Roarke he could stay and not have to go back.

"I started out at a family called the Dursleys. They said they were my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and that Aunt Petunia was my Mom's sister. That didn't make a lot of sense to me; I have memories of my Mom's family and I couldn't ever remember seeing Petunia before. I have other memories too, memories that don't fit with what I've been told of my life. Then when I was almost twenty months old the Dursleys packed up and left me with a neighbor...Mrs. Figg. I stayed with Mrs. Figg for about three days before she took me to the orphanage I was at. I think the person that killed the people in my memories before I was left at the Dursleys had a hand in it." Harry relayed and Roarke's eyes widened considerably as he took all of this in.

Everyone had known when Harry had been born that he was an exceptional child, however he hadn't been old enough for anyone to know of his capabilities.

"I definitely think that your magic has improved your abilities to remember events in detail, remarkable detail, and that actually works in your favor. You were brought her by a house elf, Opal, that was bound to you when you were born. She believes that you were kidnapped and have been kept hidden ever since. I need to perform a blood test to comfirm what she thinks, but it's tricky. When my wife performed your medical exam she found something interesting about your scar that needs to be handled before we go any further. The person that tried to kill you on Halloween night left a piece of himself behind in your scar. Luckily it hasn't been to long or it would be impossible to remove the way I intend to. With your permission I need to recut your scar and place traces of diluted basilisk venom inside of it. It will react and kill the piece of your attacker and I can then administer phoenix tears before it hurts you. It will be dangerous, but I can personally promise you I will make sure you're ok and come out just fine. If we wait though it will only get worse to the point of allowing your attacker to control you through it. I know that you're smart, but I also understand your still I child and I want you to know that you are not alone in this world...and I will make sure you never are again after this is over." Roarke promised and Harry was silent while he let everything filter in.

The one thing Harry had always wanted was his family back, what ever was left of it, and this was his chance. "Ok, I'll do it." Harry decided.

Opal was waiting nervously for Sirius to arrive; Harry was with Roarke and his wife, Fern, undergoing a procedure to remove a horcrux from within his scar. When Sirius and the rest of the family found out what that sick man had done to Harry it was going to be a fullblown war.

"Harry? Harry if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes." Fern instructed and Harry pushed past the drowsiness and forced his eyes open. He blinked a few times to make sure he was fully alert and noticed that he could see...without his glasses on.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Fern probed and Harry did a mental overview of his body.

"I feel better actually; the headache I usually get when I first wake up isn't there and I can see, but my glasses aren't on my face." Harry relayed looking questioningly at the female goblin beside.

"Ah, I was hoping that you would have your vision back to normal now. The piece of the person in your scar, commonly called a horcrux, was causing a lot of problems for you both medically and magically. Medically it was weakening your vision, causing the headaches, and over time would have made your bones brittle and made gaining weight next to impossible. Magically it was draining your core and making the person more powerful, hindering certain abilities you have, and completely inactivating others. Now that it's gone your magic abilities will reawaken and the others will naturally strengthen. I also suspect soon you will have a growth spurt along with a significant weight gain. Once you're feeling up to it though I would like for you to come back here to Gringotts and allow me to run tests to document and uncover all your abilities." Fern explained and Harry listened rapidly filing it all away for later so that maybe he could find books on the magical areas of it.

"I think that would be fine; I have a question though, Mr. Roarke said that once I allowed you to remove the horcrux that I wouldn't be alone anymore, do I still have family here in the magical world?" Harry questioned cocking his head to one side. He could remember a few family members and was hopeful that they hadn't all been killed in the wizarding world.

"Yes, you do, and you also have Opal who is going to take you back to your family along with your Godfather Sirius Black." Fern explained and frowned when she noticed Harry's expression.

"Harry, is something the matter?" Fern inquired looking intently at the young boy in front of her. Harry was silent a moment before answering; he trusted Roarke's wife so far, but he wasn't sure how much to share with her.

"I have memories that don't completely make sense to me and some of those involve Mr. Black. I'm hoping that someone can explain what I saw because I remember being very close to Mr. Black when I was little, but I think he may have betrayed my family and that bothers me." Harry admitted and before Fern could reply Roarke entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius had taken off and went back home to prepare everyone for Harry's arrival. Both Roarke and Opal agreed that Harry shouldn't be overwhelmed with meeting more than one person from his past when he first woke up. As he entered the manor he took a deep breath; for the sake of everyone he hoped Harry would be understanding. He had tried so hard to find him and he'd failed. Maybe in time Harry would forgive him...and he could forgive himself. 

Harry's eyes widened as a house elf he recognized from his memories stepped in behind Roarke.

"I...I remember you." Harry whispered and Opal's eyes widened.

"Master Harry remembers me?" Opal questioned in shock; Roarke had told her Harry had a good memory, but she didn't think he would remember her. He had been very young the last time he saw her and she had mostly at the time been his Mom's elf.

"You...you were one of the house elves that took care of my Mom and helped her care for me, but I can't remember your name." Harry admitted blushing in embarrassment.

"My name is Opal, Master Harry. I've missed you so much." Opal relayed as she started to cry and hesitantly placed a hand on Harry's arm. When Harry didn't flinch Opal climbed onto the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry froze for a fraction of a second and then he wrapped his arms around the small elf and felt tears started to slowly slide down his own face.

"Easy, Master Harry, easy; I'm going to take you home now. Everyone has missed you so much. We all thought we'd never see you again." Opal soothed and Harry nodded keeping his head against Opal's shoulder. 

Sirius turned as he felt someone cross the manor's wards and entered the living room. "Roarke is here everyone and he needs to have a meeting with us." Sirius informed and everyone took their respective places. He hadn't explained what it was about yet because he wanted them to see Harry with their eyes, so that they would know it was true and their boy was finally home. Losing Harry had almost torn the family apart and only their love for each other and the knowledge that Harry wasn't dead kept them together. As the door opened Sirius took a deep breath and braced himself. 

"Roarke? Sirius said we needed to have a meeting?" the man in the chair questioned looking curiously at the goblin.

"Yes, first off Opal came to me this evening and she's decided if it's ok with you that she'd like to come home now." Roarke began and at the man's nod Roarke took a deep breath and continued.

"However what this meeting is mainly about is what Opal found. Even after that night when young Harry went missing Opal and later Sirius continued to search for him; we decided to keep it between the three of us so as not to get your hopes up. However this evening Opal found...well I'll let her explain. Opal?" Roarke called and Opal opened the door and led Harry in.

Everyone in the room stopped talking as the man in the chair and Harry just stared at one another for a moment before Harry ran and jumped into the man's arms. Harry sobbed clinging to the man and breaking down.

"Easy, easy, I'm here." the man soothed while losing it himself and pulling Harry close to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the room felt their hearts break at the scene in front of them; after all these years they never thought they'd get to see them back together again. After a few moments Harry raised his head back to look at the man he was curled against and stared at him curiously.

"You remember me?" the man whispered softly and at Harry's nod a relieved smile broke out across the man's face.

"Of course I remember you...Daddy." Harry assured and the man felt tears flow down his face.

"I thought I'd lost you forever." the man sobbed and Harry wrapped his arms back around him again.

"I love you, Daddy." Harry whispered and the man tightened his hold refusing to let his little boy go. 

It took half an hour before father and son rearranged themselves to look at the rest of the people in the room.

"Daddy, why is Sirius here?" Harry probed looking crossly at Sirius and folding his arms.

"Pup?" Sirius whispered moving closer only to back up as Roarke placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Why are you mad at Sirius, son?" the man questioned curiously.

"After I was taken he was there...he was at the Potters and he didn't bring me back." Harry accused and Sirius felt his heart clench painfully.

"Pup...please allow me to explain." Sirius begged and Harry hesitated, but if his Dad hadn't automatically went to attack him maybe he should let him explain. After all he'd admitted to Roarke earlier that day that he had memories that didn't fit or make sense. At Harry's short nod Sirius paused a moment and then began.

"First of all, what do you remember of before you were at the Potter's?" Sirius questioned and noticed Harry looked at his Dad for advice before replying.

"I remember a lady with long black hair and blue eyes like mine. I think she was my Mom." Harry offered and he felt his Dad pull him more towards him.

"Yes, that was your Mom, son. I'll tell you about her as soon as Sirius is done explaining." the man promised and Harry nodded leaning back against his Dad's chest and looking at Sirius.

"Well, after your Mom passed away you were stolen from us the day of her funeral. We looked everywhere and cast spell after spell to find you, but we had no such luck. Then perhaps three days later I got a letter from one of my Hogwarts friends, James Potter. He said that he and Lily had adopted a baby that had lost it's family and they wanted me to come see the baby. I was James's best mate for most of our school days and so I went. You can imagine my surprise when I got there and there you were. I almost snatched you up and bolted, but I needed to find out first who had put you there. After I was there for a couple of hours James started to tell me everything that he had been told. Apparently there had been a prophecy made that said a child was to be born as the seventh month died that would have the power to vanquish the dark lord. That he would have power the dark lord didn't know and that neither could live while the other survived. It was said that a witch by the name of Sybil Trelawney had made the prophecy. Your Dad remembered another Trelawney from his school days and after speaking with her we found out the truth of it all. You were placed with the Potter's by the man that had been trying to ruin your Dad because your Dad is the heir of one of the four Hogwarts Founders and as such has a right to control what happens at Hogwarts. We planned to rescue you on Halloween, but by the time we got there Lily and James were dead and you were gone. You'd been hidden behind a powerful magic barrier of sorts and so the search began. Once I was freed from Azkaban a week later I started helping Opal search by following the trail left from the Potter's home and we've been looking for you ever since." Sirius explained and Harry's eyes widened; his Godfather had went to Azkaban because he'd been trying to help his Dad get him back after his Mom had passed away. 

"I...I didn't know; I'm sorry Uncle Sirius." Harry apologized and catapulted himself against Sirius's chest.

"It's ok, Pup, it's ok." Sirius assured as he rocked Harry against his chest.

"Who...who was the guy that did that stuff though, Dad?" Harry questioned once Sirius had let him go and he was back curled up against his Dad's chest.

"Well, son, it's a long story. I guess to fully understand it I'll have to go back to when I was younger and explain from there, but first I promised to tell you about your Mom, didn't I?" the man smiled gently and at Harry's excited though slightly hesitant nod he began.

"The woman you remember with long black hair and dark blue eyes is indeed your Mom; her name, before I married her, was Cordelia Violet Black. After we left school, she was but a year younger than me, we fell in love and married soon after. I was 18, going to be 19 that coming December, when I graduated and a year later when she left I was soon to be 20. We waited until I was 21 and she was twenty before we married. Though we tried for children for a long time we were not able to have a child until 33 years later when you came into the world. I had been enemies with the man we know to be responsible for our heartache of losing you since my school days and I made sure that both you and your Mom were kept safe here in the manor. The day of your Mom's funeral was the first time he got the chance to steal you from me and only did so with the help of a traitor that I had considered a friend. Shortly after you were born your Mom contracted a disease that cannot be cured even by magical means and she died when you were almost fifteen months old. Never doubt that she loved you though; from the moment she knew she was pregnant she loved you unconditionally. In fact the doctors said that having you gave her the strength to fight for as long as she did. I have you first year photo album that you can look at later, your Mom designed it herself, and I have my memories I can show you, so that you may add them to your own. I'm glad to see that you do in fact have an edict memory as we had hoped. Your Mom had one as well and she wanted you so badly to have one so you would remember her even though you were so young." the man relayed, pausing to collect himself, and Harry listened raptly gently holding his Dad's hand as he noticed the tears freely leaking down the older man's face.

"Now, I suppose I should start with the less than ideal part of your story, my son. I'm very sorry that you were taken from me. I never believed you to be dead and unknown to most I too never stopped looking. I was out at night in my animagus form searching everywhere for just a hint of the magical signature you had already developed. Every time I thought I got close it would turn up a dead end. I believe the man that took you somehow placed parts of your magical signature at random places throughout the country to make my finding you even harder. The reason he targeted me in the first place though starts when I was a child of eleven. He had come to give me my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and he discovered I was a descendant of one of the founders. All throughout my Hogwarts years he kept an eye on me and tried to have me framed multiple times for things that he did himself. After I graduated I tried to petition to be a teacher there in order to protect the friends I had there and your Mom. I was denied and let the matter go so as not to start a war, however once your Mom and I were married he started again. That's when we moved to the manor and kept it hidden under the Fidelus charm with your grandma being the secret keeper. On the day you were born I knew you would be safely hidden and so we announced the birth of our son. The papers read that Cordelia Violet and Tom Marvolo Riddle wanted to announce the birth of their son, Harris "Harry" Oberon Marvolo Riddle." Tom concluded and Harry curled around his Dad immediately, gently rubbing his back as his Dad broke down completely.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to speak to Dumbledore, there's been a problem at the orphanage." Mrs. Staunton screeched and moments later the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stepped through the flames. 

"Now, Tom, I know that this has already been an emotional day, but there are some things that Fern discovered during her medical exam that you need to know." Roarke spoke gently and Tom reluctantly nodded keeping his little boy close to him.

"Harry had a horcrux behind his scar and it gives us the definite confirmation and proof will need one day. It was created by Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore." Roarke explained and the room erupted in shouts. Harry shivered and even though his Dad was shouting he curled closer to him to block out the other shouts. As soon as he was tucked against his Dad's side though the shouting stopped and everyone looked pensively at Harry's shivering form.

"Harry, son, what's wrong? Tom murmured wrapping his arms around his little boy.

"Everyone was shouting." Harry whispered and Tom squeezed him reassuringly to his side as he carded his hand through his son's hair.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. We're not angry with you; it's just we always knew it was Dumbledore, but to know to what extent he went...that's what made everyone so mad. Had Roarke not gotten rid of the horcrux then Dumbledore couldn't ever really die because a part of his soul would be anchored in your scar." Tom explained gently kissing Harry on the forehead.

"But why did he come after me?" Harry questioned nervously kicking his feet.

"That would be my fault and I'm so sorry, son." Tom apologized and Harry turned his head curiously.

"How is it your fault, Dad?" Harry pushed further.

"The prophecy that was really made, Pup, said this: 'The one with the power to rid the world of the dark wizard, the wizard who has triumphed even the likes of Grindewald, will be born as the seventh month dies, and the child will have power the dark wizard does not possess. Power that comes from being the heir of a founder's heir. And as long as the child lives the dark wizard will never reign'. You and three others fit the prophecy, but Dumbledore never thought the heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff would try and stop him. That left you, the second in line as heir of Slytherin." Sirius explained watching as Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"That wasn't your fault though, Dad; I remember Dumbledore laughing when he killed the Potters and tried to kill me. He said that by killing me, he would only have three others to defeat." Harry admitted and everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Roarke squeaked and Harry nodded.

"It's one of the memories I didn't understand. He also told Lily that she should never have been stupid enough to believe he would let a muggleborn, though he used that other word, become part of one of the oldest lines in wizarding history." Harry concluded and everyone looked shocked at Tom for instruction.

After a moment Sirius uttered the words everyone must have been thinking, "What are we going to do now, Tom?" Sirius whispered and Tom stared for a moment before replying.

"We have to notify the other founder's that their children are in danger." Tom decided. 

Albus broke through the wards leading to Longbottom Manor and his eyes widened. The castle was in ruins and apparently had been for some time. As he forced his way inside and stalked through the house, he came to the disturbing realization...the Longbottom's hadn't lived here since around the night he tried to kill Harry Riddle. That meant that more than likely the other two children that were related to the founders were most likely gone without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat anxiously on his Daddy's lap waiting for the other children to arrive. At the mention of his Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, and his cousin Draco other memories had started to make sense. Draco was the little white headed boy that he'd shared so many memories with for the first year of his life. He had memories of playing tag, going to zoos, and flying on brooms with the other boy and he couldn't wait to see him. Draco was his first cousin through his Mom who was Draco's Mom's oldest sister. There were four Black sisters: Cordelia, Andromeda, Narcissa, and the youngest Bellatrix. The most neat thing that Harry was happy to find out was that Draco also had an edict memory and had asked about him for years. The other children coming were the heirs to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with Draco being the heir of Ravenclaw through his Dad. 

Draco's eyes grew wide as he watched his Mom run into the room and swing him into her arms.

"Momma? What is it?" Draco questioned excitedly. Whenever his Momma acted like that it always meant good news. The first time had been when Uncle Tom had finally started letting his family come back around (though he had been disappointed that Harry hadn't been found yet).

"They've found Harry, they've found him, Draco!" Narcissa laughed and Draco's eyes lit up before becoming a shade duller again.

"What's the matter love?" Narcissa inquired sitting down and looking him in the eyes.

"What if Harry doesn't remember me like I remember him, Mommy?" Draco whispered looking down.

"Oh love, don't worry about that. Uncle Tom said that Harry has an edict memory too. He remembers you just like you remember him and he's excited to see you again." Narcissa assured and Draco brightened up dashing to his toy chest.

"Love, what are you doing?" Narcissa probed curiously.

"I'm getting Harry his presents." Draco answered as if it were obvious, but Narcissa was thrown for a loop.

"Presents, love?" Narcissa tried again and wasn't shocked when Draco didn't respond. Much like his Papa when he was doing something he tuned the rest of the world out.

"Dobby." Draco spoke and the house elf popped in.

"Master Draco called for me?" Dobby inquired looking lovingly at the little boy. Dobby had been bound to Draco at his birth and had been the only person that Draco would play with after Harry was taken.

"Can you get me a bag please? Harry's been found!" Draco squealed and Dobby snapped his fingers causing a bag to pop into the room.

"Here's the one Master Draco picked out for young Master Riddle's presents." Dobby informed smiling happily to see his master so happy.

"I told you Dobby, just call him Master Harry." Draco sighed before taking the bag and putting wrapped packages in them.

"Draco, love, where did you get the presents?" Narcissa tried again and this time Draco heard her and turned as soon as he put the last present into the bag.

"When you and Papa give me my allowance I always make sure that I save some to get Harry a Christmas and birthday present. I know Uncle Tom does it and I thought I should too. If we had, had Harry all this time I would have bought him gifts, so I just pretended we had Harry and bought him stuff for when he came home." Draco explained matter of factly before giving her hand a tug to get her moving. 

Harry had just been shown his room, which was beside his Daddy's, and he was in love with it. The room was charmed to have a feeling of what would make the occupant the most comfortable and his had been amazing. The walls were a pacific ocean blue, the floor was carpeted in a light mint green for the most part with it changing into a sand brown as it neared the doors in his room. He had loved the ocean since he was little and had seen pictures of it on postcards that were in the orphanage's bathroom. The best part though was the picture frames hanging on the walls with pictures from when he was younger with his parents and family. After he was shown his room, he was introduced to the other house elves that had been in the living room when he'd gotten there with Roarke and Opal. There was his Dad's personal house elf Phobos (an older elf that had gray hair and emerald green eyes) and Uncle Sirius's personal house elf Topaz (a middle-aged elf that was slightly older than Sirius with light brown hair and orange eyes). The elves had been overjoyed to see him as both had known him when he was young and were sworn to protect him. "Harry, son, they're here." Tom called and Harry quickly walked into the living room via the door that connected from the library where he had been talking to the library house elves, Kermie and Keita (twins with dark brown hair like his and his Dad's and medium gray eyes). 

Albus fumed as he scourged through the last of the founders' heirs' homes. All of the families, with the exception of Riddle (he'd never been able to find that house), were deserted. This meant that young Riddle had indeed found his way home despite his best efforts and the horcrux had obviously been taken care of. In almost four years time a great battle would ensue at Hogwarts when the Founders' heirs entered the halls. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry!" Draco yelled delighted and both boys met in an embrace.

"I've missed you too, Draco." Harry grinned and Draco grinned back.

"I knew you'd come back to us one day, cousin." Draco smiled back and the boys started talking to each other a mile a minute. Tom felt tears prick his eyes at the sight of his son and nephew together again...Harry belonged here and Draco had desperately missed his first and only friend.

"Harry, why don't you say hi to your aunt and uncle, and Draco I could use a hug myself." Tom teased and the boys blushed before turning around to look back at the grown-ups.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again." Lucius smiled, but Narcissa couldn't even speak. Harry had eyes the exact shade of Cordelia's.

"Momma?" Draco prompted and Narcissa broke out of it.

"You'll have to forgive me love, and you too, Harry...you have your Mom's eyes." Narcissa explained and both boys looked at each other in understanding.

"That's ok, Aunt Narcissa and it's nice to see you again too, Uncle Lucius." Harry replied smiling reassuringly.

"Oh, you can just call us Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luc." Narcissa assured and Harry nodded before feeling himself suddenly being gently pushed forward.

"You can hug them too; we've all missed you, Harry." Draco assured his younger cousin and Harry hesitantly hugged both his Aunt and Uncle as memories started to click again.

"Whoa, you remember all of that?" Draco whispered and Harry spun around.

"You saw what I saw?" Harry murmured shocked.

"I think so; hold on and I'll let some of my own memories flow." Draco exclaimed excitedly and pictured him and Harry at a little over a year old playing with toy dragons.

"I remember that too; I loved those dragons." Harry smiled back and the boys started throwing memories back and forth to each other before Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Cordelia told me that you boys would be able to do something like that if you both happened to have edict memories. Our grandmother had an edict memory and she and Cordelia used it to relay stuff to each other when talking in private through pushing glimpses of memories through in sucession. You'll both have to learn occulmency then. That way you won't know everything the other sees and can control it better." Narcissa explained and the boys looked at each other before stating the same thing.

"Wicked."

* * *

Harry and Draco were in the library reading books on mind magics and sending ideas back and forth when Harry felt something strange.

"Draco, did you feel that?" Harry questioned looking startled at his cousin.

"Yea, it's like when Momma sends a spell to tell me to come eat dinner, but different." Draco explained helpfully pushing a memory of what he was talking about to Harry. "

Boys, we have company." Tom called and the boys took off.

* * *

Albus entered the orphanage and glared at Mrs. Staunton, "WHAT HAPPENED?" Albus thundered and Mrs. Staunton shrank back in fear.

"It wasn't my fault, Albus; his accidental magic kicked in and it was like he cast petrificus totalus." Mrs. Staunton huffed and Albus's eyes darkened.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BEAT HIM SO HARD THAT HIS MAGIC WOULD INTENSIFY LIKE THAT!" Albus boomed and the windows in the room shattered to pieces.

* * *

As Draco and Harry entered the room they saw a little boy standing between a man and woman who looked like they hadn't slept in days.

"Boys, I'd like for you to meet Neville Longbottom and his parents Frank and Alice." Lucius introduced. Neville looked to be the exact same age as them, but was taller than both and a little more chubby.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Neville greeted sticking out his hand. Draco was the first to accept the handshake and then Harry followed suit.

"Neville is the heir for the Hufflepuff line." Tom explained from the side and boys nodded, looking at each other before speaking again.

"I'm the heir to Ravenclaw..." Draco relayed.

"And I'm the heir to Slytherin." Harry concluded.

"So who's the heir to Gryffindor?" Neville questioned instantly taking to the two cousins.

"He'll be arriving shortly; his family lived farther away from here than any of the others." Tom answered and all three boys nodded.

"Why don't you boys show Neville around while we wait?" Narcissa suggested and the boys moved to head off when Harry and Draco both stopped and looked at each other.

"There it is again." Draco whispered and Harry nodded in confusion.

"You felt that?" Neville squeaked and the boys whipped around eyes wide and nodding emphatically.

"We felt it earlier too, but we're not sure what it is." Harry offered and before another word could be said the fireplace flared to life and out popped another boy with his Mom.

"Mum did you feel that?" the boy questioned looking curiously at his Mum.

"What dear?" the lady questioned and before the little boy could reply Neville did.

"The pulling sensation, right?" Neville inquired looking purposefully at the other boy.

"Yea, what is it?" the little boy probed.

"We're not sure but we've felt it twice today." Draco answered indicating himself and Harry.

"I did as well; I felt it when I first got here." Neville added and all the boys turned to their parents in question.

* * *

At that moment inside of Hogwarts the castle rumbled briefly, but with Dumbledore gone only Minerva McGonagall was there to feel it and she was visiting Hagrid in his hut. When the shaking stopped passages that hadn't been used in years linked together and glowed once. The founders' heirs were together and friends; now it was time to wait.

* * *

Once everyone was settled down the adults explained what was going on. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw had taken a potion to make them all blood brothers and sisters. They noticed right away that they could always feel when one of the others entered the room they were in and over time could actually since where the others were. Since the boys were heirs to the founders the connection was there and they could sense one another being in the same room. Thinking back Draco and Harry had felt something when Draco first arrived, but both had been too excited to even notice. After that was cleared up the boys were introduced to the other boy and his family. Ronald Weasley was the heir to Gryffindor through his Dad, Arthur, and had five older brothers and a younger sister. The boys from youngest to oldest were: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and then Ron. The little girl was a year younger and her name was Ginny. Ron appeared to be very attached to his sister, they acted like twins, and Fred and George actually were twins. Now they were all in the library getting to know each other while their parents discussed living arrangments.

* * *

"Now, I think that it would be best if you all moved here; much like the Chamber of Secrets only someone in Salazar's line can find this place without an invitation. As Harry and I are the only current heirs there isn't anyone that knows it exists. That's why Dumbledore has never found me here; he assumes that I have my own home called Riddle Manor. I let it slip that I was moving to Riddle Manor when I didn't get the job as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ever since he's sent mail to me addressed as such, but I have a small house I bought in the muggle world where the mail goes to. There are ten floors of rooms here though; I live on the first floor along with Sirius, the house elves, and now Harry. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco have the second floor, but the other floors are empty of anyone." Tom explained and husbands and wives looked at one another.

"We don't want to take advantage of you, Tom." Molly protested and Tom shook his head.

"You wouldn't be; the boys need training, nothing to extensive right now, but it'd be easier if they learned stuff together. So, if we go by that, the boys would be over here at least three days a week and there's too much risk in flooing or even side-long apparation. In addition to that Dumbledore is now out to find us and Harry remembered some rather unsettling things from Halloween night. Dumbledore did intend to kill him...and you're children as well." Tom admitted and a mouse skittering by on the floor would have sounded like an elephant with how quiet the room got.

* * *

As Minerva left Hagrid's and entered the castle she noticed that something was off with the Hogwarts ghosts. Sir Nicholas was perched on the Slytherin table and appeared to have been talking to the Bloody Baron who immediately vanished at seeing her.

"Ah, good evening Professor McGonagall." Sir Nicholas smiled trying to play innocent.

"Sir Nicholas, is everything alright?" Minerva probed looking intently at the ghost.

"It will be." Sir Nicholas declared and then he too vanished from site. Now what did that mean?


	8. Chapter 8

**Three weeks later...**

Tom couldn't believe it had already been three weeks since he'd got his little boy back. Harry seemed to blossom being back with his family and had actually gained a pound and half. Of course he was still small for his age and nowhere near where he should have been, would have been, if Dumbledore hadn't interfered. Draco and Harry were almost always seen together these days and had a very strong bond. Of course they still spoke to and played with the other children, but there were times when they would leave the main floor to just spend time together. It was actually odd the way the children had attached to one another. On the one hand all of the children were close; however on the other hand certain ones were closer to each other. Aside from Harry and Draco's bond, and the Weasley twins, Ron seemed to be the closest to Ginny, Bill to Charlie, and oddly Neville to Percy. He was glad all the children had someone and every child appeared to be doing great with magic. In fact today one of their teachers would be arriving, and moving into his floor, to help train them. This person hadn't seen Harry yet and was supposed to be arriving any minute.

* * *

Minerva looked up and noticed, with a shudder, that the Grey Lady and Sir Nicholas appeared to be watching her intently. Ever since that day three weeks ago she had seen the ghosts around more often. Sir Nicholas nodded at her and then he disappeared followed by the Grey Lady. What was going on?

* * *

Harry was reading a book when he heard the floo flare up and he instantly put it down. He had been looking forward to this meeting all week. Ever since he'd been reunited with his Dad he'd started making sense of all of his memories and this was someone who had been in a lot of his memories. Uncle Padfoot was of course his Godfather, but the person he was about to meet was actually his Dad's younger brother.

"Harry?" the man squeaked and automatically rushed forward engulfing the young boy in his arms.

"I've missed you so much." the man muttered holding him close. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and snuggled close. Ever since he'd went missing the man in question had hardly even ventured out into the world choosing instead to work from his house.

"Looks just like me doesn't he?" Tom chuckled walking into the room from the kitchen.

"Identical, perhaps he'll grow out of it though." the man teased and Harry grinned.

Most of his memories involved banter like this between his Dad and his uncle. His uncle was actually rather young, 24 going on 25, and had been adopted into his Dad's family at the age of 11. Which made his Dad actually old enough to be his uncle's dad instead of his brother. With Dumbledore lurking about though there was no way that he could could take the Riddle name and so he'd been adopted by one of the cousins. People had always assumed that his Dad hadn't sought out the magical half of his family, but in truth he had as soon as he graduated. The Gaunts were actually a rather nice lot and his uncle had taken the last name of Pomfrey. In fact the young man's mother was none other than the mediwitch at Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey.

"I love you too, Sev." Tom pouted causing the younger man to chuckle.

* * *

Poppy looked up as she felt someone breach her wards and was about to start firing spells when she realized it was Sir Nicholas.

"Nicholas, what can I do for you?" Poppy inquired looking curiously at the Gryffindor House ghost.

"Have you spoken to your son lately?" Sir Nicholas inquired.

* * *

"Uncle Severus?" Harry began and Severus felt his heart clench; he thought he'd never be called uncle again.

"You can just call me Uncle Sev, Harry." Severus assured and Harry smiled, blushing slightly, before continuing.

"Can I show you my room?" Harry questioned hopefully and Severus stood holding out his hand.

"Lead the way, buddy." Severus smiled and Harry took his hand reaching back and grabbing his Dad's as well.

"Can we put Uncle Sev's room close to mine, Daddy?" Harry inquired hopefully and both men chuckled and nodded in agreement. There wasn't much either was willing to deny Harry at that point and he needed all the support and love he could get.

"I'm glad you're home, Uncle Sev." Harry admitted. Severus and Tom both looked at each other in slight shock. Harry was handling things well and acted as if Severus had been the one missing for years instead of himself; their little boy was going to be just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time hop: July 31st 1991**

Harry jerked awake as he felt someone pull him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, my little baby." Tom grinned and Harry blushed but snuggled close to his chest.

"Thanks, Dad." Harry smiled and then he leaned up and kissed the older man on the cheek. Even though he was eleven he was still very close to his Dad. He'd only been home for almost four years anyways and craved any attention and affection he was given.

"I can't believe you're eleven already." Tom whined and Harry chuckled squeezing his Dad shoulder reassuringly seeing the tears.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Harry comforted and Tom pouted.

"I prefer the later option personally." Tom grumbled and Harry broke down laughing.

"I know, but I'm still your little baby, so no worries." Harry assured and his Dad pulled him close again.

"Every day, even when I'm so old..." Tom started and Harry grinned picking up.

"That I have to hold you instead." Harry finished and Tom gently kissed his little boy on the forehead.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and smiled; today was the day he, Harry, Ron, and Nev turned 11. It seemed to have happened in the blink of an eye, but now it was here and that meant today they'd be going to Diagon Alley. Before he got up he thought of Ollivander's and was pleased when Harry sent a memory back of Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

"Nev, honey, it's time to get up." Alice smiled starting to pull the cover off the bed only to be tackled from behind.

"Morning, Mum." Neville smirked, grinning mischeviously.

"You little scamp, you beat me this year?" Alice teased causing Neville to sigh dramatically

. "I always beat you, Mum." Neville teased back and Alice narrowed her eyes before waving her hand and causing Neville's hair to turn purple.

"Mum!" Neville whined.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Ginny whispered poking Ron in the face.

"Barely." Ron groaned and Ginny poked him again.

"Come on Ron, it's your birthday...big day, eleven, going to Diagon Alley, getting your wand, remember?" Ginny prompted and Ron sat up almost smacking heads with her.

"Blimey Gin, for a minute I actually forgot." Ron admitted breaking down chuckling.

"And you're supposed to pass first year without me how?" Ginny laughed barely dodging the pillow that was barreling toward her head.

* * *

"Morning, Pup! Where's the rest of the Founders Frenzy?" Sirius winked plopping down beside his Godson and stealing his pancake.

"Uncle Sev, Uncle Padfoot stole the pancake you made me." Harry griped and Severus flicked his wand causing Sirius to grow scales.

"Sev, take it back." Sirius whined feeling his back start to peel.

"It'll wear off in an hour." Severus stated turning the page of his newspaper.

"Tom, can't you control you're brother?" Sirius insisted and Tom just gave a bark of laughter.

"Are you kidding me? Have you met the little Potions Master? He'd turn me into a cat." Tom answered, ducking as Sev threw a pancake at his face.

"Hey!" Tom griped and Severus chuckled high fiving Harry who was sitting across from him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side? I'm your Dad you know. Changed your diapers, fed you, bought you the little stuffed..." Tom teased before finding himself with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Good one, sweetheart." Poppy giggled hugging her great-nephew from behind.

"Aunt Poppy!" Harry crowed tackling her.

"Morning Mum, I thought you weren't coming until later?" Severus questioned chuckling at his nephew's antics.

"Well, I thought I'd get here earlier, are you saying you want me to leave and give my chocolate chip and raspberry cookies to someone else?" Poppy probed looking innocently at her son.

"Think before you answer Uncle Sev; have a heart man I share those with you." Harry begged and Severus was laughing so hard he could barely breath.

* * *

Once all of the Founders Frenzy was assembled in the main living room and presents had been exchanged it was time to head to Diagon Alley.

"Ok, so I know everyone is excited, but we need to have some sort of system for how we're going to shop today." Lucius reminded the others.

"Well we could break off into groups and hit half the shops first and the other half after." Arthur suggested. The main part of today was to make sure they weren't noticed by the people in Diagon Alley.

"Good idea so whose in groups?" Tom inquired already knowing what was about to happen.

"I call Draco!" Harry yelled first and the others started calling out for their best friends.

"Thanks so much for loving the rest of us." Frank huffed dramatically.

"I'll take my Mum." Neville smirked and Frank quickly gave his son a cat's tail.

"Dad! Mum tell him that's bad sportsmanship." Neville sputtered. Alice waved her hand and Frank was sporting bat wings.

"We'll take Mum." Ron and Ginny chimmed in before the war could get out of hand.

"Then we've got Dad!" the twins countered pulling Arthur between them possessively while trying to hide their laughter.

"I'm taking Bill then." Percy smirked and Bill slung an arm around his younger brother.

"Dad, welcome to the team." Harry called and Tom grinned walking over and pulling Harry close.

"Momma come on down." Draco boomed and Lucius pretended to fall to the groud in faint. "My son, my heir...against me." Lucius shrieked.

"You can join my team now, batboy." Neville smirked and Frank grabbed Neville hoisting him onto his shoulders.

"I suppose we'll take pity on you, dragon fighter." Ginny winked and Charlie bowed and then as he stood Ginny sprouted antlers.

"Aunt Poppy, can we pick up more ingredients for cookies while we're out?" Harry questioned pulling Poppy over to him and smiling innocently. Severus and Sirius both started groveling and whimpering, sending wounded expressions Harry's way.

"Well, Papa I suppose if you promise not to disown me you can be on the team." Draco allowed pretending to be interested in his nails.

"Deal, what a gracious offer." Lucius quipped hugging Draco close.

"Come on Uncle Sev don't grovel." Harry smirked and Severus automatically bowled into him picking him up and spinning around. Sirius turned into Padfoot and curled into a ball howling.

"He acts like it matters who we pick first." Draco chuckled and Padfoot moved forward tackling Draco and licking him endlessly.

"Harry, pick him before I have to take a shower." Draco begged.

"Ok, ok Uncle Padfoot, come on." Harry sighed dramatically and the dog turned back into a man before yanking Harry into a hug possessively.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
